


Show them the mercy

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Healers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi healers, Twi'leks (Star Wars), jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: She chose the Medical Corps instead of Knighthood. How could she not? With her hands made to heal, her personality built to endure hardness, uncertainty and distress, she was full of compassion for any living being and authority to direct others in the art of healing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Show them the mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom need more Vokara content, and here I am, creating it because her character is awesome and deserves recognition.
> 
> English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for any misspelling or grammatical mistake.

**Disclaimer** : Star Wars and all of its affiliated properties remains property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

* * *

People used to say Vokara’s hands were magic. Before she was brought to the Temple, when she still were a little girl and lived with her family in a forgotten village of Ryloth, people believed in her powers.

Her tiny, pale blue hands healed, healed wounds and bruises, soothed crying babies and calmed the ones in distress.

Her parents, now blurred faces in her memory, were more than enchanted with their daughter and her miracles. She always told them that one who did the healing wasn’t her, it was _It_. Without _It_ she couldn’t even knew how to heal the smallest cut.

When the Jedi came, Vokara Che was five years old, almost too old for the Order and still far too young for her parents to refuse to let her go.

But she wanted to go, so she did.

Since the beginning, since her first days in the Crèche, Vokara knew she was mean to be there, to be a Jedi and live following the teachings of the Force. When the Old Masters noticed her healing abilities, they told her she could be, one day, a very powerful Healer.

Vokara grew up being deeply grateful with the Force for allowing her to do the things she likes the most since she was young. First, she was a Jedi, second, she was a Healer. Everything else comes after, everything else wasn’t important.

She chose the Medical Corps instead of Knighthood. How could she not? With her hands made to heal, her personality built to endure hardness, uncertainty and distress, she was full of compassion for any living being and authority to direct others in the art of healing.

As a servant of the Force, she did her very best to help the ones who needed her, she went from the Core of the Galaxy to the most forgotten, penurious, needy places in the Outer Rim. She went to help, she went to heal.

There, she understood the true meaning of helping, more than healing. Vokara attended and took care of those with broken minds, of mothers who were too weak and hungry to nurse their children, of children abused and malnourished, of young men beated to the ground for slavers, of teenagers with their skin burned by inclement suns, of young women with pregnancies to risky to be continued.

Of Togrutas and Twi’leks with their lekku severed.

Of Zabrak with their horns removed straight from their skull.

Of Zeltron brutally raped.

Of so many in need, of so many in pain.

Vokara never flinched, she never run away o let anyone without care. She slept on the floor, spent days and nights awake, ate she driest of rations, used her robes as bandages, her cloak as blanket, worked with her bare hands, held a newborn baby under her clothes to prevent her to freeze, held the hand of an middle aged woman in labor, who rejected her child at the moment he was born.

When she was called back to the Temple, she wasn’t surprised. There, things were a bit more easy, but no Youngling, Padawan, Knight or Master is well know for their patience in the Halls of Healing.

Vokara still has funny scars in her left arm, right in the place were a young Wookie Initiate had bite her when she tried to hold him still. She can remember very well all the stress headaches, eye rolling, frustration and disgust caused by the general stubbornness of remarked Knights and Masters of the Jedi Order, like Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli and so many others.

Padawans like Anakin Skywalker were one of a kind, she had had _words_ with that kid.

Nevertheless, when the Council named her Chief Healer, she barely could suppress her disbelief. She has never asked the Force nothing for herself, but she was more than pleased with her new responsibilities.

It was the greatest honor.

Finally, when the War started, Vokara asked the Force if this was the moment she has been expecting all her life, if this was her true mission as a Jedi and a Healer.

The Force nodded. 

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
